


Morning Sunshine

by AlexandarCho



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Possessive Arthur sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandarCho/pseuds/AlexandarCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two love birds sharing their tranquil moments on bed in the warm sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine

 

 

 

 

originally posted on **[Tumblr](http://alexandarcho.tumblr.com/post/122954279395/so-maybe-hold-me-close-i-dont-ask-for-more)**

**Author's Note:**

> My very first post on this website, hope you enjoy it. And...any kudos or comment is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
